How many natural-number factors does $N$ have if $N = 2^4 \cdot 3^3 \cdot 5^2 \cdot 7^2$?
Any positive integer divisor of $N$ must take the form $2^a \cdot 3^b \cdot 5^c \cdot 7^d$ where $0 \leq a \leq 4$, $0 \leq b \le 3$, $0 \le c \le 2$, $0\leq d \leq 2$. In other words, there are 5 choices for $a$, 4 choices for $b$, 3 choices for $c$, and 3 choices for $d$. So there are $5 \cdot 4 \cdot 3 \cdot 3= \boxed{180}$ natural-number factors of $N$.